Love Always Finds A Way
by YosoSan
Summary: Kenpachi X OC. A single mother and a recent divorcee form a friendship, and eventually love. If people like the idea, I'll keep writing it. Reviews please!


**Author's Note: I've lost interest in One Piece for the moment, but I'm doing my best to rewrite most of the story. This story came to me at school, and I just had to write it! Reviews are appreciated! Lots of characters will be OOC.**

* * *

The summer heat beamed down on the daycare, children screaming and laughing as they ran out the ruby red doors to the playground, the swings and slides waiting for them. Yachiru Zaraki squealed as she sprinted to her favorite place on the property - an oak tree with beautiful green leaves, providing shade from the dizzying heat. Her pink cotton candy hair swayed in the wind, her dark pink orbs shining with excitement as she dashes towards her favorite spot, only to find a boy sitting there. She pouts, crossing her arms as she glares at the unknown male, who hasn't noticed her presence yet.

He is sitting cross-legged, his mouth opened wide in amazement as he watches a butterfly flutter past him. His two front teeth are chipped, forming a triangle-shaped gap as he grins. He reaches out a tiny, pale hand, and coos happily as the butterfly lands on his extended finger. His sandy blonde hair covers his eyes, reaching past his nose. The male child is wearing a simple white polo shirt, accompanied by beige cargo shorts and black Vans shoes. He reaches up to swipe his golden bangs out of his eyes, revealing deep violet orbs.

"Hey! You're in my spot!" Yachiru yells, frowning. The boy jumps, startled by the sudden voice. He faces the girl, his head tilted in confusion. He speaks, the language spouting from his lips so foreign and strange that Yachiru can't even identify it. "What?"

"_Het spijt me?_"

"I don't speak that kinda language!" Yachiru stomps her foot in frustration. The boy pouts, and reaches into his shirt's pocket to retrieve a small notepad, along with a black pen. The blonde-haired boy begins to scribble on the paper, and Yachiru - intrigued - moves forward. He finishes, and rips the paper off the pad and hands it to the pink-haired child in front of him.

On the piece of parchment is a horribly written note, the characters sloppily drawn and hard to read. Yachiru squints, reading the note aloud. "I...Wan-Dah-Why-Su..." The boy smiles happily as she reads his name. "I...from...Yu-Rup." He nods eagerly, passing her the pen. Yachiru's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He obviously wasn't from Japan, his horrible handwriting and communication proved that much. She knew he attended this daycare, but she had always assumed that he understood Japanese, and that he was just a kid that had a hard time grasping what was learned in class. She flipped the paper over, using the tree's bark as a hard surface to write on. She handed him the paper back, and his eyes scanned the written characters quickly, admiring the neat handwriting. '_When did you move to Japan?_' it says. He looks up, his violet orbs shining from behind bangs of yellow.

"Five...months..." He blushes, obviously embarrassed by his horrible Japanese. He places the pad on the ground and sits on the lush grass, hiding his face behind his knees. Yachiru sits next to him, hearing a soft sniffle escape from the boy's lips. She frowns, unsure of what she should do. She reaches for the notepad and the pen, and begins to write furiously. He glances up, eyes filled with tears as he blinks, staring at Yachiru as she continues to write.

The daycare teachers yells for the children to return to class, and children sprint back to the classroom, leaving Yachiru and Wonderweiss alone by the oak tree. Yachiru placed the notepad into the blonde boy's shirt pocket, and reaches out her hand to the male, smiling. "Come on now, we're gonna be late!"

* * *

It was six o'clock, the sky painted different hues of yellow, pink, and orange as the sun began to set. Kenpachi Zaraki drove towards the daycare that his daughter attended, weaving through other cars and avoiding traffic. The former leader of the Eleventh Family of the Gotei Thirteen retired at the age of twenty-eight, after the birth of his daughter, Yachiru. He had taken up a job as a mechanic, working on cars and upgrading them as he saw fit. He also made good friends with the younger guys in the shop, who were often first imtimidated by his copper skin, and body full of scars.

Today, Kenpachi had decided to wear a gray v-neck, with oil splattered on the sleeves, along with jeans and black Converse. His inky-black hair reached to his mid-back, and his scar running down his left eye made him look downright terrifying. He had extra sharp canines, and a grin that could scare the hell out of Satan, but he was an absolute sweetheart when it came to the apple of his eye, Yachiru.

He got out of his car, and walked to the entrance of the daycare, bending down slightly to enter as his six feet seven inches frame made him larger than most doors. He strode down the long hallway, ignoring the whispers from the other parents as he made his way towards the playground, grinning as he passed the red doors that led to the playground. He scanned the area for his beloved daughter, when the daycare teacher approached him, and made him sign Yachiru out.

"Kenny!" Yachiru squealed, running from God knows where to greet her father, jumping on his back and crawling onto his shoulders.

"Hey, darlin'."

"Kenny, Kenny! I made a new friend today!"

"That's right. Yachiru here made friends with our newest student today." The daycare teacher beamed, patting the girl on the head.

"That's great sweetie. Now, we gotta go, before yer' mum yells at me for dropping you off too late." He bent down, allowing Yachiru to jump off. "And can't ya call me Daddy fer' once?"

"No no no! You're Kenny!" Yachiru giggled, as Kenpachi rolled his eyes at his four year old daughter.

"_Waar breng je me heen_?" A soft voice cooed, causing Kenpachi to tear his gaze from his lovely daughter and instead face the direction from which the voice came. Wonderweiss babbled something, pulling a female hand towards Yachiru and her father. The woman smiled gently at the blonde boy, and then to the giant of a man and his pink haired daughter. She wore a simple white tank top with black skinny jeans, accompanied by slip on white Vans. Her ebony hair was tied up into a high ponytail, her lavender eyes shimmering with happiness.

"_Vriend!_" Wonderweiss exclaimed, pointing to Yachiru, smiling.

"I see." The woman smiled once more, softly as she turned to the child next to her. _"Gaan_ _spelen."_ The boy screamed with happiness, dragging Yachiru to the nearby swings. "Are you Yachiru's father?"

"I am."

"I wanted to thank you." Kenpachi raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I did anythin' worthy of a thank you."

"Thank you for your daughter. Because of her, my son was able to make his first friend." She glanced at her son, who was pushing Yachiru on the metal swing set in the playground. "He's never been this excited since we left the Netherlands. I just wanted to thank you for having such a wonderful child."

"Yeah, she's a real riot. Tell me what I don't know." Kenpachi grinned, and the woman laughed. "That boy yer' son?"

"Yes, he's my son. He's gonna be turning five soon, in July."

"Ya seem a bit young to be a mother."

"I'm flattered, but I'm actually thirty-one years old." She smiled. "Had Wonderweiss after I just turned twenty-six."

"Wonderweiss? Ain't never heard of that name before. German?"

"Dutch."

The woman continued to chatter with the man, talking about Yachiru and Wonderweiss, about Japan. The conversation continued for a long time, until the sound of a phone ringing interrupted their discussion.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck is Yachiru?!"

"Jeez, calm down ya crazy bitch, I'm bringing her now." Kenpachi ended the call, leaving the coal haired woman surprised. "I didn't catch yer' name." He grinned.

"Hitomi Kobayashi."

"Kenpachi Zaraki."

"It was nice to meet you, Zaraki-san, but me and Weiss have to go. Maybe I'll run into you sometime. See you later." Hitomi yelled something in Dutch, causing Wonderweiss to say run to his mother, waving frantically to Yachiru as she gave him a piggyback ride.

* * *

Hitomi sat on her couch in her apartment, sighing as she flipped through the channels. Her son was asleep in their bed, clutching a notepad that he had refused to let her see. She turned off the television, and went to join her son in bed, before she smiled at the prospect of seeing the scarred man named Kenpachi again tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: I used Google Translate for the Dutch. I really just wanted to put this out and see if people like the idea, I'll upload more if people think it's good, and I'll revise this chapter later. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
